Jag
Jag is a tan cat with yellow eyes. They are The Mountain Domain's guard. Personality Jag is cold and indifferent towards outsiders, but encouraging and honest to trusted cats. They are a loyal guard dedicated to protecting their domain. Den Jag’s den is by the south town entrance. There is a stalagmite beside it, and a doorway made of sharp rocks that looks uninviting. Daily Routine 6 AM - Exit den, stand by south town entrance. 1 PM - Stand by west town entrance. 6 PM - Stand by east town entrance. 11 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *White Firefly *Crow *Catnip *Licorice Root *Gold Ore *Sapphire *Topaz Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Who are you, anyway? You don’t look familiar. / It’s my job to keep cats who don’t belong here away from our homes! I’m the town guard for the Mountain Domain. / ...You say your name is (Name)? Hmmm, I think I heard someone mention you were arriving soon... / Alright, you’re off the hook for now, but don’t go causing trouble or I’ll be the one cleaning up your mess!” *: ''- Jag, Intro'' *“Scram, kid. / Go home.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Stay out of my way if you want to avoid trouble. / I've got an important job to do, so please leave me be.” *: ''- One star'' *“Huh? What’s the big idea?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Hmm, it's just (Name).” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Did you need something from me, (Name)?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Hey (Name). How are the borders looking today?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Ain't much to say to you today. I've got a job to do.” *“I’ve been guarding the Mountain Domain for many years now. / I swore an oath to protect this town and all its inhabitants. / Sometimes folks think I come off a little abrasive, and they’re probably right. Hard to do this job properly without some skepticism!” *“Remember that trust has to be earned. You don't get a free-pass in life. / Especially not with me!” *“They say raspberries grow near the forest to the southwest in summer. / I've never been down that way myself, so I wouldn't know for sure.” 3 Stars *“If you find yourself in a battle, keep your wits about you. It's the only way to survive. / Find your enemy's weakness and exploit it. They'll be doing the same to you!” *“Mind your step as you climb the stone steps up and down from the rock basin. They get slippery with spray from the waterfall sometimes. / More than one cat has slipped and fallen!” *“Most cats around here moved into pre-built houses up on the rock basin. Not me. / I built my den with my own four paws. Hauling heavy boulders builds character. You should try it sometime.” *“Steer clear of the border unless you like coming home with bruises and scars from a battle. / Those no-good cats that live to the south have been giving us all sorts of grief lately.” 4 Stars *“Choose your friends carefully. They'll define who you become, (Name). / Seems to me like you want to become gruff and cantankerous from all the time you spend with me!” *“Don't worry about leaving your stuff in your den when you're not around. Jag keeps a close watch on the town. / If any cat is trying to steal from any other cat here, I'll know about it before they can even finish their heist.” *“Most days I prefer to be alone, but today I appreciate the company. What's the latest with you, (Name)?” *“You're a driven cat, (Name), and I can respect that. / Just mind that you don't push yourself too hard, ok? There's a happy balance somewhere in the middle in all things.” 5 Stars *“I don't have many friends in life, (Name), but I'm glad to have you. / You've earned my respect and trust.” *“Keep up the good work, (Name). You're making your domain proud.” *“When I was a kitten, the Mountain Domain was attacked by a raiding party from the north. / Cats surrounded us on all sides, pressing in towards our homes. My parents went out to face them and to keep me safe. / They lost their lives that night, defending me and the rest of the domain. But they kept us away from harm with their sacrifice by diverting the attack. / That's why I take my job so seriously. I'm the first line of defense from invasions. I'll never allow for a repeat of that horrible night.” *: ''- Jag'' |-|Gifts= *“Some cat left this (Item) right outside camp. I'm not quite sure who it belongs to, so I guess you can have it.” *: ''- Jag Gift'' *“Remember to find a use for that thing I gave you. Don't let anything good go to waste!” *: ''- Jag, After Gift'' *“Some cat left something right outside camp today. I was going to give it to you, but it looks like your paws are full at the moment... / Maybe come back after you've dropped something?” *: ''- Jag Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“So many gifts from you today. It's starting to feel like bribery! I can't take this.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Hmph. It means a lot to me, (Name).” *: ''- Favorite'' *“This is too good a gift for Jag... but I'll gladly accept.” *: ''- Love'' *“Oh, for me? Thanks.” *: ''- Like'' *“Hmmm? You're leaving this for me?” *: ''- Neutral'' *“That's not something I like.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“What's your problem, huh? Don't give me those!!” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“You've seen better days, kid. You might want to visit Luna before you pass out!” *: ''- Jag (Player Low Health)'' *“Around these parts, we have to hunt for ourselves. Don't come begging to me just because you're starving, go catch something with your own paws!” *: ''- Jag (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“I don't like this weather. Not one bit. / Hard to see if any cats are approaching or leaving camp when it's all foggy out. Makes my job that much harder!” *: ''- Jag, Foggy'' *“I'm surprised you didn't mistake me for a frozen cat statue. My paws feel like ice!” *: ''- Jag, Snow'' |-|Festivals= *“Even a guard has to get away from home every now and again. It’s good to take breaks from work.” *: ''- Jag, Spring'' *“I'm celebrating with everyone else, but I'm also here to keep the peace.” *: ''- Jag, Summer'' *“I'm only sticking around for a little while. Then I need to get back to my post at the Mountain Domain!” *: ''- Jag, Autumn'' *“A new year is here, are you ready for it?” *: ''- Jag, Winter'' |-|Outsider= *“...Huh? Do I look like a cat that wants to spend my time chatting with cats of other colonies? / Could give the others a bad impression.” *“It’s my job to protect our domain’s town. I usually have to keep cats from your colony away from this area.” *“What do you want? Don’t try to distract me from my duties!” *“You’re not a Mountain Domain cat! What are you doing here?” *: ''- Jag'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Jag's portrait was used for a cat named Storm in early game versions.Cattails Dev Livestream #5 *Jag's dedication towards the Mountain Domain comes from a said past invasion that their parents died in, protecting Jag and the rest of the domain. References Category:Cats Category:Guards Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Mountain Domain